Desperate: A tale of betrayal, truth, and broken hearts
by AzulaTano
Summary: Not really a romance like it sounds, Padme and Anakin, with the help of Missy T, Ahsoka's sister, must find Padme's nieces Pooja and Ryoo after they have been kidnapped. When people don't get what they want, they tend to turn to desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this sin't a cross over, but the Missy is my renamed version a charter for a later cross over, aka Nellie from the 39 clues. If you have never read those books don't worry, this story will still make plenty of sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars, only the rights to mint chip ice cream.**

Desperate Chapter 1

There could be no regrets; he had already given the order. Rush Clovis felt he had no other choice, he was just that desperate. So he had to go this low, it was the only way. If that crazy Jedi hadn't gotten in the way, he might have had a chance. Now he could only hope for a miracle, and a hostage.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Ryoo and Pooja were walking towards their transport when a woman on a speeder came over closer to them. "Hey girls, your Auntie Padme sent me to take you back to Corusaunt,"

"But we live here on Naboo, and Mother never said we would leave,'' Ryoo replied, pushing her sister along.

She sighed. "Won't your parents be upset though if you don't do what they ask. Look, I even have a note from all three of them,"

~This doesn't seem right~ Ryoo thought. "Well why don't we go home and ask,"

"I'll drive you," She offered.

"We can walk," Ryoo fake smiled.

"But it'll take forever," Pooja whined.

"Too bad," Ryoo whispered.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," Aurra sighed, blasting them with stun gun and taking them to a ship on the out skirts of town.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Senator Amidala?" Ranna, her servant asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Padme responded while working on a letter to the Trade Federation.

"There is a transmission from your sister on Naboo," Ranna bowed, then left.

Padme answered the transmission, "Sola? Is everything okay?"

"No, no! The girls are gone! Please Padme, don't you know anyone who can help us?" Sola begged.

"Don't worry, I'll look into it. Stay safe," Padme ended the transmission and darted straight to the Jedi Temple.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme called, running over to him, who was talking to Yoda. After explaining the situation, he replied,

"I doubt the council will be able to do anything, will they, Master Yoda?"

"Hmm, interesting, this is. but right, Obi-Wan is. Nothing, the council can do. Yet young Skywalker not on a mission, is he. Go with you, he will," Yoda agreed.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padme smiled, bowed, and went to find Anakin.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Anakin was at the Tengo Cafe when his com link went off. "Padme? Is something wrong?"

"I'd rather explain in person, where are you?" Padme asked.

Anakin gave her the address. "See you soon,"

"What was that about?" Asked the young woman sitting across from Anakin.

"I have no idea," Anakin sighed.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Padme walked up towards the cafe, but stopped when she saw Anakin conversing with another woman. She knew that Anakin had been upset since Ahsoka left, but if he was upset why didn't he come to her? An it wasn't if this was Jedi Business. What kind of Jedi wears a short dress, wide sunglasses, and a large sunhat? The woman wasn't in her direct line of sight but Padme could still tell that the human woman was beautiful. It almost looked like they were on a date. So instead of running away hurt like they do in those cheesy movies, she went right up to there table.

"Hey Padme," Anakin smiled.

"Hello, Anakin," Padme replied straightly.

"Oh, and this is Missy T," Anakin said, standing up.

She took off her glasses and hat, revealing a face almost identical to Ahsoka's. "Nice to meet you. Anakin and I are good friends, and old ones at that," Missy smiled flirtatiously at Anakin, who didn't seem to notice.

"You look very familiar, have we meet already?" Padme asked.

"I'm Ahsoka's sister," Missy smiled. "Well, half sister,"

"Oh, I didn't see you at the trail," Padme's voice tensed.

"I was busy," Missy shrugged casually.

"You wanted to talk to me Padme?" Anakin interjected.

"Someone's kidnapped Pooja and Ryoo, and Master Yoda has agreed to let you come help me find them," Padme explained.

Anakin turned to Missy. "Do you mind if…" he trailed.

"Don't worry about it, in fact, why don't I help you find Rooja and Pyoo!" Missy smiled, blinking at Anakin.

"Okay," Padme sighed.

"You and Anakin meet me in an hour, bye!" Missy then ran off.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Anakin! Who was that!" Padme burst the moment they entered her apartment.

"I told you, my old friend Missy, Ahsoka's sister," Anakin sighed.

"But why was she with you?!" Padme snapped. Anakin fell silent. "Well?!"

"We were planning something," Anakin muttered.

"Oh, well that explains everything," Padme huffed. She took a deep breath. "I don't see how she can even help us," she whispered.

"Missy isn't what you think she is," Anakin said. "She is smarter than she looks,"

"I hope so," Padme muttered.

Silently the two walked outside, waiting for a transport. "Anakin!" A shrilled voice called. "Oh and hello Senator," Missy grinned.

Anakin smiled, but Padme just gave a little wave.

"Ready to head out? It shouldn't take us long to get to Theed," Missy said.

"How did you know they were taken in Theed?" Padme asked.

"I have my sources," Missy winked.

And with that Anakin happily got onto the large yacht crusier. "Oh Lordy," Padme sighed.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Once they arrived, Padme went straight to her sister Sola's. Meanwhile, Missy and Anakin tracked down where the sisters were last seen. Anakin began gather what witnesses were around with the help of a few inspector droids. Missy got out a medium sized black case, getting out some supplies. She combed the area trying to find any evidence.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Anakin asked a young woman.

"Well, I saw two young human girls get onto a speeder," Ms. Ranto answered.

"Did you see who was driving the speeder?" Anakin asked.

"A woman, she was a humanoid, but must have been a hybrid. She had long red hair and white skin. She also had a long rifle on her," She described.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Oh, sh*t,"

"Do you know who that is?" Missy asked.

"Yes, Sing. Aurra Sing," Anakin sighed. "But I have no idea where she is,"

Padme finally walked over with Sola. "Find anything?" she asked.

"Well, Anakin has a new suspected kidnapper, and I found this," Missy replied, handing Padme a recorded message.

_Padme, _a cloaked figure spoke_, If you ever want to see your nieces again, alive I might add, come alone to Dunger's Alley at 1600 hours in two rotations. Come alone. If you make the mistake of bringing a friend, the youngest dies first._

Everyone turned to Padme. "I guess we know what I need to do now.

**Did you like it? Any ideas? The Return of Ahsoka? Please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but I'm working on another new CL fanfic and it's really busy 'round here. I'm not very motivated, so I'll need some help for a chapter 3. **

Desperate Chapter 2

"Padme! You can't do this!" Anakin panicked once they got into their room. "It's delirious!"

"Is there really any other choice Anakin?! Their lives are at stake," Padme murmured.

"But if you go you have no idea what will happen! They might not even let the girls go!" Anakin argued.

"If I don't go at all I know what will!" Padme cried. "I am going to do this Anakin! Wether you try and stop me or not!" And with that, she was gone.

Anakin sighed and went outside, slowly wandering around. He had to think of a solution that would get them all out alive. Out of logical ideas, sat on a bench, head in his hands.

"You okay Skylar?" a voice asked calmly from behind,

"Missy, I'm not in the mood," Anakin muttered.

"I have a plan Anakin, and it might just work if you put your big boy pants on and stop sulking," Missy huffed.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Anakin asked as he pulled the ski mask like cover over his face.

"Of course," Missy smirked. "Anyone who lays a hand on Padme an electromagnetic field will knock them out cold. Then she can activate the tracking beacon and we'll come and get her,"

"And what if they grab her at the meeting point? What do we do then?" Anakin pointed out.

"Then we will kidnap her, make it all public so even the kidnappers will know. That will buy us some time to find them,"

"All this in 20 minutes," Anakin muttered. "How often does this happen around you?''

Missy shrugged. "Maybe once a week. I met 3 of my ex-boyfriends at one of these things,"

Anakin sighed. "This better work,"

"If it doesn't at least you'll be free again," Missy teased.

"Don't even joke about that," Anakin snapped.

Missy put her hand on his shoulder. "I know your worried Anakin, but if you let your emotions take control like this-"

"It'll lead to disaster, I know," Anakin sighed.

"Well, lets do everything we can to make sure this goes off without a hitch," Missy smiled, "or a murder,"

"Missy!"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"P-Pooja," Ryoo murmured as she began to awake. She looked around the room, desperate to find her sister. She jumped up out of the large bed, studying her surroundings. The room reminded her of one of those suites in fancy movies. A large holo-screen, a minibar, a dresser, and a seriously large closet. She opened the door to find 2 rather tall men guarding the door.

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?" Ryoo asked quietly.

"All of your questions will be answered when he arrives," The guard answered vaguely.

"I want to see my sister," Ryoo demanded with a sudden surge of courage.

"Once he arrives, you will see her at dinner," The guard replied.

"Who is he?" Ryoo asked.

"Enough questions," The other guard snapped.

Ryoo allowed herself to be shoved back into the room. After that she heard a click from the door, obviously locked now.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Dunger's Alley 1400 Hours

"This should give us plenty of time," Missy smiled, setting up the wires on Padme.

"Anakin better hurry," Padme sighed. "Or better yet, not come at all. He is getting so worked up, it's not good for him,"

"I know," Missy sighed.

"Missy and Ahsoka, huh? Those are two completely different names," Padme mentioned.

"Well, Missy is just a nickname. It's short for Artemis. Our mom was an anthropologist," Missy replied.

"Mind if I ask why you were not at the trial?" Padme asked.

"It's, a long story," Missy sighed.

"Just like how you know Anakin?" Missy laughed. "Yeah, like that,"

"I'll go get him," Padme said, heading over to the hanger bay. Once she was out of Missy's eyesight, Anakin arrived. At first seeing her, he gave Padme a huge hug. "Anakin!" she cried as Anakin fell to the ground, out cold.

"Hello, Padme," Rush cooed, stunning her as well. He deactivated her tracking beacon and heading toward his mansion.

"Padme? Padme!" Missy screamed into the comlink. "Anakin is going to kill me," she muttered, sending out an alert.

**So, how is it? I admit I am not a very good writer and could really use some advice. Also if you want I can ad in Missy's backstory and connection to Ahsoka, even though this isn't a crossover. **

**Chow**


End file.
